


Hellsite (Affectionate)

by ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is your average queer teen geek, Dean and Cas are mutuals, Dean runs a doctor sexy blog, Destiel Teenage AU, M/M, No hunting no monsters, Normal Life, Teen!Castiel, Teen!Dean, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil/pseuds/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil
Summary: impala67Valentine's day this perfect relationship that just gimme doctor sexy cowboy boots and I'm happyfriendlyneighbourhoodvampireman@impala67 I'd wear cowboy boots for you on valentine's day, if you'd ask ;)booksnbees@friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman back off, op is my boyfriend
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hellsite (Affectionate)

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little thing that I thought of when scrolling through tumblr. don't take this too seriously.

Castiel's phone dings with an incoming notification. He sighs as he looks up from the textbook in his lap. He's sitting on his bed, his legs crossed, the textbook and his notes on the most recent maths lessons in his lap. He's preparing for the upcoming mid-term exams. Usually, he is a good student. A grind, some of his classmates might say. A nerd, others might call him.

Though, he isn't really. The maths homework regularly brings him to the verge of tears. One more year of high school left, he always tells himself. He likes learning. In general. School, though ... not necessarily. And especially not maths. So, one more year, he always thinks. Then, there's that sweet freedom awaiting him. No more maths. No more high school. No more conservative small town people he barely knows making stupid comments about him driven by their way too many opinions about things that are none of their business.

Castiel turns and reaches for his phone with a sigh. He should be concentrating. He should've muted the stupid phone. It's probably not even important. It's probably just some stupid group chat about school or some even stupider-

He finally glances down on the screen, and there immediately is a smile crawling over his face.

It's a notification from the tumblr app. And admittedly, the fact that he's even getting this notification is a miracle considering the functionality of the app, but that's not what makes him smile.

_impala67 just posted something,_ the notification reads.

Castiel stupidly smiles at the few words on the screen for another second, then, he unlocks his phone and clicks on the notification. It immediately takes him to the tumblr app. He faces a dark blue void for a moment, then the app crashes and there's his home screen again, the wallpaper staring back at him. If it had a face and voce, it would probably laugh at him. With a slight eye roll and an annoyed sigh, he clicks on the icon and tries to re-open the app that way. Stupid tumblr, he thinks. Stupid hellsite (affectionate).

Finally, his dashboard starts loading. Not quite successfully, to be fair, as most of the picture are nothing but pastel coloured shades, but he isn't here for those posts anyway. Down in the bottom menu, a pop up tells him he has 135 notifications. That is a lie. He doesn't have any notifications, but apparently the app isn't in the mood for accurately refreshing today. As if it ever was any other day.

He opens the search function and types in _impala67_ 's url. To his genuine surprise, the blog immediately pops up as the first result.

He can't help but smile at the familiar little icon, and his smile gets even bigger as he opens the blog and faces the header that is just as familiar, as well as the description. It's nothing special, and definitely nothing personal. Just your average tumblr blog. What makes Castiel smile is not that blog itself, but rather the thought of the person behind it.

He scrolls down to see the most recent posts. He passes by a few reblogs - that he immediately likes and then reblogs - until he arrives at the original post that caused the notification. The post already has a number of notes, so Castiel assumes that it is at least an hours old. He, again, rolls his eyes. What are post notifications even for if they don't work? And the way better question, why doesn't anything on this godforsaken website ever work?

After a moment of quietly complaining about tumblr (at least it makes yahoo lose money), he finally reads the post.

**_impala67_ ** _  
Valentine's day this perfect relationship that just gimme doctor sexy cowboy boots and I'm happy_

The corner of Castiel’s mouth wanders upwards and forms a little smirk. It's a stupid little shitpost about a show he doesn't even watch, but he knows Dean loves it. It makes Dean happy, that's why that stupid little medical drama show is inevitably linked to Dean in his mind, and whenever he hears about it, it makes him smile. So if the mention of it comes from Dean himself ... who would Castiel be to pretend to be immune to that? As a logical reaction, he likes the post. The next thing he does is clicking on the number of notes.

Even though there are a couple of reblogs, only one person added a comment. _friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_. Castiel knows the url, they're one of Dean's mutuals in the Doctor Sexy fandom. He's seen Dean reblogging from them a couple of times before.

**_friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_ **   
_@ impala67 I'd wear cowboy boots for you on valentine's day, if you'd ask ;)_

His grip around the phone immediately tightens. He stares at the comment for a second, his heart beating violently. His smile is gone.

Dean hasn't replied to _friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_. Not publicly, at least. But Castiel does.

**_booksnbees_** _  
@ friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_ _back off, op is my boyfriend_

The moment he hits send, he feels a weird kind of satisfaction spreading through his body.

The next second, he freezes. He shouldn't have done that. He should NOT have done that. A panicked thought crosses his brain. Just delete it. But he knows that won't undo it. He knows his reply would show up in Dean's notifications anyway. And in _friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_ 's, but whatever. Dean would see it. There is no point in deleting. Dean would see it either way.

Castiel takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. It's gonna be fine, he thinks. Just play it down as a joke. It's a joke. All good.

The thing is, Dean isn't Castiel's boyfriend. Castiel for sure wants him to be, no doubt of that. He has been sure about that for a while now. After now more than 3 years of knowing Dean, he has admitted to his feelings. Well, silently. In secret. Not to Dean, and certainly not to anyone else.

Partly he's scared to tell Dean, because he's sure he would reject him. Because Dean is the most amazing person out there, and he's ... well, just Castiel. So, because being rejected by Dean, the literally most perfect boy on earth, would mean having to adopt a new identity and vanish into the woods, Castiel has adjusted to being Dean's best friend. That doesn't stop him from referring to him as his boyfriend in his daydreams, though.

Only that apparently, the daydreams just crashed through the wall to reality, because Castiel did call Dean his boyfriend in a very real, very written out and very posted comment.

With shaking hands, Castiel refreshes his notifications. His heart skips a bit as a reply to him on Dean's post pops up.

He opens it.

It's from _friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep, relieved breath.

**_friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_**   
_@ booksnbees Do you wear cowboy boots for him, though?_

Now, that makes Castiel chuckle for a second. Then, it prompts a thought. Yes, he would. He so absolutely would. He knows Dean is into cowboys, he's really into cowboys, and Castiel would definitely wear cowboy boots for him. Dean wouldn't even have to ask twice.

Just as he relaxes over this thought, the phone in his hand dings again, and there is a pop up indicating a new text message.

It's from Dean.

Even though they have met on tumblr and used to have long and deep conversations over the app's chat function, they exchanged numbers and switched over to text messages a while ago. It was in one of those phases where tumblr refused to show Castiel his messages, so he asked Dean if he would be comfortable with sharing his number. Ever since that day, they communicate mostly via texts. They still have long and deep conversations, at least sometimes. Other times it's silly jokes, memes, or rants about their daily life. Either way, Castiel always loves every single message from Dean. They always make him excited to open them. Well, except this one. He's genuinely scared to open this one.

After taking another deep breath, he does anyway. He knows there would be no point in ignoring it.

_Did I miss us starting dating?,_ it reads. Only that. No emoji, no nothing.

Castiel stares at the message, trying to pick up the tone. Is Dean angry? Is he taking it as a joke? He can't tell, no matter how hard he tries.

With his teeth nervously biting his tongue, Castiel decides to just give it a shot. A risky shot, admittedly. But a shot. 

_Would you?,_ he writes.

Dean's reply comes in almost immediately.

_What, date you?_

Castiel thinks for a second about how to answer.

A simple _Yes_ is what he decides to go with.

As he's waiting for Dean to reply, his heart his beating so hard he can feel it in his ears, even in his throat.

Then, finally, a message from Dean pops up. For a second, Castiel feels like he'd pass out on the spot.

_I would_ , it says.

He wants to reply. But his heart is going insane, it's almost jumping out of his chest, his hands are shaking, and he is physically simply unable to type out an answer right now.

He doesn't even have to, because another message from Dean pops up right now.

_Did you just ask me out?_

With shaking hands, Castiel replies.

_Only if the answer's yes_

Dean takes a second to reply.

_It is_

Castiel stares at the screen, at Dean's message. His free hand moves up and covers his mouth as he keeps staring, keeps trying to understand what just happened.

While he's still processing the most recent events, there's another new message from Dean.

_Can I call you?_

Castiel tells him he can. He should be studying, he knows that. But to be fair, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything right now anyway. So, he tells Dean he can. And Dean does.

They talk over the phone for quite a while. They talk about how they feel, about what just happened. About their brand new relationship, and how they're gonna make this work. It is a long distance relationship, after all.

They talk for over an hour, and towards the end they're back to one of their usual conversations about life, school and rants, mixed with some jokes.

When they finally hang up, Castiel holds his phone close against his chest. He closes his eyes and smiles as he takes a moment to just think about Dean. His boyfriend. His wonderful, wonderful boyfriend.

Then, he thinks he really should get back to studying.

There's one more thing, though. With some quick movements on the touchscreen he manoeuvres back onto tumblr, into the comments on Dean's post. _friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_ 's reply is still sitting there uncommented.

Castiel taps on the url and selects the option to reply to them.

**_booksnbees_**  
@ _friendlyneighbourhoodvampireman_ _hell yes I do_

**Author's Note:**

> yes I wrote a destiel tumblr mutuals ficlet in 2021. i know.  
> also, do I project way too much onto those two fictional characters? yes, why you asking?


End file.
